Deep Cover (RT Fanfiction)
by MrRaine
Summary: A story involving the many of us from RT in a story with love, violence, mystery and murder.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

**Editor's Note: This chapter has no action just yet, sort of an introduction. Hope fellow RT enjoys.**

_**Chapter 1: A New Day**_

It had been over a year since I've entered the town on Bloxtropolis. There are many people here to meet, as each person is very unique.  
I've met a guy who sells boxes for a living, someone who lives at the bottom of the lake, and the oddest of them all, a guy obsessed with dolls. I've visited his house, but I doubt I'll ever go back. The walls are lined with every doll in existence, and its like they're all staring at you...

I met most of the people I know at a little bar called the RT Brew. They have lots of nice people there, and honestly its my social hangout nowadays. We talk, have a bite, and down a few drinks at night. You'd think it would be perfect, right? No. There's been murders left and right in Bloxtropolis. They dynamic duo always leave words in the victims chest saying, "RIP Pegasus". I'm honestly not sure what it means. Possibly their base, hideout, or something by the lines of that.

Alright, about me, my name is Tyler. Most people call me Mc, which pisses me he hell off. I think its to get on my nerves, but I usually brush them off. USUALLY.  
One of my greatest friends here has to be Ace, despite his little fetish. We hang out, go and watch crap in the movies, and always, and I mean ALWAYS, go to the RT Brew, every night. It's too bad most of the murders happen there, but oh well. What can you do?

There's been this one girl around town, that seems like everyone's dying for. Her name is Alexius. Lots of people have been hitting on her, but it seems like no one getting that spark. I've tried, and it failed. Miserably. Despite her picky choosing when it comes to men, one person has been doing pretty well. Eventueel has been getting very close to her, and it seems like she's enjoying it. I don't really have the hots for her, but there is someone else though. Her name is Angel "Peaceful" Cat. Although she's with Ace, and I wouldn't want to betray him, so I guess I need to keep my feelings about her at an all time low.

As I walk along the path, to pick up this neat figurine, called a LeitrisArcade. Pretty weird name in my opinion, but apparently its like a camera, and sends all the feeds to my computer, which could be handy one day.

While walking down the path I notice a girl with brown hair going over her shoulder, a cute little black snapback, sporting a lavender sweater, despite it being pretty hot outside. While staring at her, luscious brown hair, I accidentally bump into the Box Salesmen!

"Oof!" I grunt as I hit the ground.

"Watch where you're going, ye cunt!" In his thick Australian accent.

"Sorry sir," I say, nervously.

"Unless you're going to buy a fucking box, you should NOT, be in front of me! You got that, you wanker?"

"Yeah, okay" I reply, hopefully finishing off the conversation.

He briefly scurries off, cursing me under his breath.

"Tough crowd..." I say to myself, as I walk back to my house.

**That's the end of this chapter. Pretty short, but the next one will be longer. Chapter will be coming shortly, and this time there will be a bit more heat!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected

**Welcome back one and all to a new RT Fanfiction Chapter! The last one got quite the hype, probably because I announced some heat will go on this chapter. Oh and trust me, there will be a sprinkle of sweet, and a glob of heat. PREPARE YOURSELVES (I will list the names of current people, if they aren't too obvious)**

_**Chapter 2: The Unexpected**_

"What an ass" I say to my self, after briefly moving away.

I unlock my house door and check my email for some more malware. I find an email that has been sent to practically everyone in town, involving a little party at the Thread Factory. It looks quite promising, so I might as well. I could even maybe hook up with Zeryle while I'm at it!

_ Meanwhile, Angel and Ace are in a tight heated argument._

"I can't believe you, Ace!" Angel says, frustrated.

"Look, I'm sorry I killed your dog! Me and Don were a bit drunk last night-"

"A BIT DRUNK!? You flying fuck! You were drunk as all hell!" She shot back, tears building up.

"It wasn't my fault! I may have had one too many shots but, its just a dog!" Ace said, nervously trying to calm down.

"JUST A DOG!? I had him the day I was born! He was different! He could live longer than any other dog here! Your stupidity killed him!" Angel was furious.

"Babe-" Ace was stopped.

"You know what!? I'm fucking done! I'm fed up with your bullshit! I'm leaving!" Angel ran out, tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Fuck."

_Tyler had went to the RT Pub, to pick up a quick bite._

"Give me some nachos, SHN." I said, briefly.

"Alright, Dohnut! We need some nachos, on the double!"

"Coming up!" Dohnut said, and a firm tone.

I get handed a pint of Mountain Dew, and I twirl the ice with my straw.

"Why so glum, Mc?" SHN says, with a small smirk on his face.

"Nothing really, just a stupid party with dancing and shit." I say, staring at my drink.

"Nothing like some nachos, am I right?" He briskly laughs and pats me on the back.

Dohnut dings the bell and hands the nachos off, and gets back to his fryer, preparing a formula for the ultimate doughnut taste.

"He'll leaving soon, to build a factory, which apparently manufactures high grade, ROBLOXia branded doughnuts."

I dig into my nachos, and down my drink. After about 5 minutes I'm off, and ready to start picking clothes.

"I'd wear a hoodie, but then I'd look like I'm 9 years old.."

"A tuxedo will do."

_After a long waiting period, it is time go._

I take off quickly, hoping to pick up a free LeitrisArcade at the Factory. I enter, and its stunning. It looks amazing with the bright, central lights, a DJ table, a dancefloor, party favours, and anything you could ever ask for. I instantly spot the Sofish and DownFlux, talking about new hats. Fuzzlypug is trying to bargain with the Box Salesmen, Camellias, MS, Nano, and Meep are taking the dance floor by storm! Shadow, Raichu and Eniq are looking out the window, Ace is sitting down, looking glum, and of course Zeryle, looking absolutely stunning. I proceed to walk up to her, when 4 people walk up to me.

"Sup dude!" Robloxer says to me and nudges me slightly.

"Where are you going?" Brickgenesis says, laughing, a slapping me on the back of the head.

"Um guys.." I try to say.

"Scrub lord!" Espurred and Evilapple say in unison.

"Oh come on guys, I'm trying to ask someone out!" They all pause.

"Who's the unlucky girl tonight?" Robloxer says, and laughs.

"Huff, its Zeryle. I could've, but you guys came in front of me!" They all turn around.

"Sorry bud, looks like she's taken." Espurred points at Zeryle, revealing that she's playfully talking to Eventueel.

"Shit." I say, looking at the ground.

"Have fun, dude." Evilapple declares, and the 4 go to the snack bar.

I take a seat at outside, watching the sun go down.

"Tyler" I hear a soft voice say.

"Alexius, what do you want?" I say, puzzled.

"Does it hurt?" She asks, taking a seat.

"What hurts?"

"Watching Zeryle, talking to Eventueel, when you should've had her?"

"Wha-" I'm truly stunned, as she shouldn't have known.

"I know you have feelings for her. Things here spread like wildfire. Remember how Garle and Builderman had se-"

"Don't remind me." I sigh.

"Do you think Eventueel will want me back? I mean Zeryle is pretty nice." Alexius says, looking at me.

"I hope so." I stare out, to see that the sun has just gone down.

"Good luck, Tyler." she hugs me, and goes to talk to Angel, who seems to be scarred for life.

I sigh, and rest my head onto my hand, and slowly drift off.

**Holy, wasn't that good? Hopefully much better, and longer than the last one, as this took me 2 hours in total to create.**

**Names: SHN (Silly Hatted Noob) Dohnut (MRDOHNUT)**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter contains some intense "vibrations" with the LeitrisArcade ;) Stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3: I'll take none of you

**Sorry for the wait! I'm ridden with disease! Anyways there will be alot of POV changes this chapter. Pay attention to Italics to keep you alive!**

**_Chapter 3: I'll take none of you_  
**

_Brooke and Tacky currently are planning a murder._

"Man, this is boring as hell." Brooke says, sitting on the couch.

"Maybe we should go back to our roots?" Tacky says, with a slight smirk.

"Like what?" Brooke looks and stares, puzzled.

Tacky points at a picture of the two of them, and pulls up a pair of scissors.

"Eugh, we never did that. We need something new!" Brooke yells, disguested at tacky's suggestion.

"Why not, killing?" Tacky says, smiling gladly.

"Eh, sounds fun. Why not?" Brooke stands up, not really caring.

"Sadistic bitch." Brooke says, leaving the room.

_Back at the party! (Tyler POV)_

"Where am I?" After sleeping about 2 hours, I wake up.

Everyone seems to be passed out on the floor. Even Zeryle.

"An opportunity of a lifetime, but what if she's male?" I don't take chances, so I left her, astray.

I see 2 dark figures in tight latex outfits, raiding the cash out of people's pockets. They scurry away, left unknown and untouched.

"Damn, I'd scre-" I get tapped on the back, surprised to see anyones still awake.

"Hi!" Cheyenne says, playfully.

"Did you even show up? I didn't see you here earlier..."

"I just sneak in, you know, for free?" She laughs at me.

She removes her hood revealing red hair. Cute, I guess. Cheyenne's like the goody two shoes around here, so she's cool.

"What's up with this party? Did you kill them all?" She laughs again, and pats me on the back.

"So, did you screw any? Or did no one want you?" She laughs even harder, she must be trying to piss me off.

"Are you drunk?" I say. She stops laughing.

"Maybe...why? You want a little Chey? She says back.

"Whoa! Wait a second-" I'm cut off by her speech.

"You jack off to me all the time don't you? You want me? Huh? Do you!?" She says back, trying to get a response.

"That would be Chef David." I say, blushing after what she said to me.

"Oh yeah, heh, we have some 'business' to take care off." Chey says, embarrassed after what she said.

"Yeah, leave. Please." I say politely, she walks off into the night, back to her home.

"I blew it again. Shiit." I kick at the ground, accidentally busting open Garle's skull.

"Like anyone cares." I walk home, to get some real sleep.

_Cheyenne's POV cuz wynaut_

"What a bunch of crap." Chey unlocks her door, to see David eating chips, alone.

"Hi-" David is instantly cut off, and Chey istantly responds.

"I want to do BDSM with you." She says.

"YO WHAT THE FUCK!?" David says nervously, dropping his chips.

**Sorry for an even shorter chapter, atleast it came out. Anyways more murder and attention to come for those who need it. Now sleep!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hot to the touch

**Hey babes, this one will probably be short, but luckily shorter episodes means shorter waits! Tell me what you think about it!**

**_Chapter 4: Hot to the touch_**

"What the fuck Chey!? Like, we just met! And what is this BDSM? Torture?" David was pissed off, as he knew the biz about BDSM.

Chey pushed on a book on the shelf, revealing an entire room devoted to it. Whips, lashes, machines, all sorts of crazy things that David did not want to be apart of.

"H-how long did you have this?" He said, looking at the Leitris.

"A long time, since we moved in." She said, nervously.

"What..why have you been keeping this away?" David propped up, and looked her dead in the eye.

"I hope you're not-" She was cut off, by David's rage.

"FUCK! I thought I trusted you!"

"I know, its just this was such a big thing!"  
"I just couldn't tell you! Not yet!"

"Well, I'm leaving!"

"Wait, can I make it up to you? Somehow?" She closed the "lair" up.

"You don't mean.."

"All the way."

**_Tyler's POV!_**

I took the time to order a Leitris online, because I had no time whatsoever to go to the shop. Luckily, eBLOX had alot of deals, to get one mint in the box.

"The perfect ticket! One dollar! Plus 30 dollars shipping and handling..." Iwas shocked at how shit the deals were.

"Is this real life? Or just a fantasy? This is ridiculous!" I spent the rest of the hour searching for deals, it was no use, everything had an extra 30 dollars he need to pay.

"I need to relax, I'll just go to the pub or something." I took his wallet and walked out. But there were some unexpected people outside.

"So baby, what do you say? $50 if you blow me." It was b0aty! And calirolls, the top prostitute in the city.

"Meh, I'll take it." Calirolls scooped up the roll and b0aty walked to his car.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY!" SHN pulled up a 12-gauge and shot b0aty in the back. Blood was dripping, and calirolls dashed to get away. SHN quickly drew a Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol and shot that bitch like a maverick. Damn.

"Oh my god!" I cried, I swiftly ran pass the scene into the pub, to be greeted by Dohnut.

"Hey! I got the deed for land for my factory of doughnuts!" Dohnut smiled with glee.

"Shit went mad out there, like SHN took a gun and shot these 2-"

"Who gives a damn! I've got a deed! A DEED!" Dohnut was too overjoyed to care.

"Isn't SHN your manager!? He killed people! This is serious!" I was sweating like crazy.

"Get some rest, have some water or something, its in the storage cabinet." Dohnut said.

"Okay, okay."

I walked to the back to be greeted by a mahogany door with gold plating with the words STORAGE CLOSET, etched into it. I open the creaky door and see flashes of light, and flames. I see BoxSale talking to Amelia on how good his boxes are, but she doesn't budge.

"Look, I don't buy boxes, I can pick up a free one at Home Hardware. Screw off, will ya?" She said, impatiently.

"But my fuckin' boxes, are top notch! This won't break unless you nuked it! Hell, even after it would barely have a dent!"

"Eugh, I'll buy a box." Amelia said trying to quickly get out of the conversation.

"100 dollars."

"WHAT THE-"

I shut the door behind me, just so I have no followers. I smell the lake, like someone lived in there their whole life. I peak over the crates, to see Nano and Ace welding some sort of doll, like the usual. An ember shoots out, hitting my hand, I recil backwards in pain.

"OUCH! Hot! Hot!" I smack my hand as this ember wasn't ordinary, it spread up my sweater vest around my neck!

"FIRE! FIRE!" I rip the vest of and throw it onto the doll.

"FUCK!" Ace lights the vest, and as it burns down, the metal doll does too.

"GET WATER! WE NEED WATER!" Nano says, the fire grows onto the crate, setting it alight.

"CALL THE FUCKING DEPARTMENT!" Ace picks up a phone made of corroded and broken doll parts.

"Hello 420? This pub is going to shit." Ace replies quickly, with precise details of the problem.

Soon, Eniq and his fire crew (brickgenesis, espurred and SupremeMeep) quickly roll out, trampling BoxSale. BoxSAle grunts out a variety of swear words, leaving Boba learning far more than he already knows, and begins writing them onto a notepad.

SupremeMeep quickly fishes up the doll, and puts it into a nearby incinerator. Espurred is disgusted at the sight of the mutated thing, and leaves Brick to clean up the doll's remnants on the ground.

"Are you guys retarded?" Eniq says to Nano.

"Yo man, I be playin'!" Nano nervously says, and sprints out the door.

"Yeah me too!" Ace tries to run out, but gets stopped.

"You're not getting out clean, bitch. You must pay 5000 robux. I don't care how long it takes, but you must." Eniq scolds him, and crew move back into the firetruck, and drive away.

**Wow, not too short, anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! Also get ready for the new one shot episode.**


End file.
